Some laptop computers can rotate to a “tablet” position in which the base is adjacent to the lid, and the display, which is a component of the lid, is exposed to face the user. In this position, the human input devices, such as the keyboard and trackpad, are also exposed on an opposite side of the lid from the display, and may receive accidental input from the user while the user is holding the laptop computer in the tablet position.